


Facial Hair

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, roast your grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: "I've seen dropped lollipops with better facial hair."
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Makarov Dreyar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Facial Hair

"I've seen dropped lollipops with better facial hair."

Makarov recoiled from his smirking grandson in indignant surprise, hand reflexively going to his beard. He hadn't seen Laxus in over a year, and that was how he chose to greet him?

"I have a pair of hedge trimmers if you need to borrow them," Laxus continued, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

The absolute nerve of this kid.


End file.
